Tom and Jenny
by Crystaling
Summary: What if Jerry is Jenny all along? What would Tom do and feel like when he found out? What if Tom knew all along and is secretly in love with Jenny? Maybe that's why Jerry was never killed.


Tom and Jenny (Jerry) Love story

What if Jerry is Jenny all along? What would Tom do and feel like when he found out? What if Tom knew all along and is secretly in love with Jenny? Maybe that's why Jerry was never killed.

It was weird silent night where Tom was alone in the house. He usually would be chasing Jerry, the mouse. Tom pretended he didn't care why Jerry wasn't around him for him to chase. He told himself to enjoy this single night. He went to the kitchen to get more milk and bought some cheese along with him; he thought maybe Jerry's favorites would attract him out. He opened the music radio and sang along horribly and consciously thought this noise would anger Jerry out of his little hole. However, it had been a few hours already.

Tom didn't know why he started to worry. Jerry could be at some friend's house or at a nightclub parting. However, all Tom could think about was, "Is Jerry ran over by a car? He is so tiny. Oh! Poor little Jerry, is Jerry sick? But he seems okay yesterday. Is Jerry hurt by my palm? Is it my fault?"

Tom stood up, turned off the radio, and put Jerry's favorites away. He looked depressed. He anxiously looked at the red clock just on top of Jerry's bluish door. It was one in the morning already and he was all alone as dark and empty as the sky at night. He couldn't sleep. He took another peek at Jerry's door. He realized the scratches from his callous claw. They were perfectly clear in the dark blue door.

Tom felt worried and guilty. Was Jerry really hurt? Several visual animations emerged in Tom's complicated mind. He remembered their food fight on the dinner table, the smashed turkey, splashed wine, and crushed beans. He remembered how he felt useless when Jerry took all the cheese on the mouse trap he set up without getting caught. Tom actually thought Jerry's move were cool skill. He also remembered how he got hit by Spike for what Jerry had done. He hated taking the blame. He always wondered if Spike knew it was Jerry all alone but hit him because of the natural cycle of dog chasing cat and cat chasing mouse. It was so weird how Tom missed all these pranks, fights, and clever conspiracy. It was their happy hours of running, chasing, and destroying. They were painful but that was how they feel alive, pain but alive.

Tom felt asleep in these memorable and lively images. However, as Tom fell deeper into his night, a lovely scene soon appeared to replace and seemed more joyful. He was at a beautiful lake with Jerry having BBQ and enjoying the sunset. It was their day off from their duties of stealing and catching. However, as they were smiling to the view, Tom moved his contact away towards another beauty. He was strongly magnetically attracted to a hot white cat that went pass by him. However, her perfume was so strong that almost choked Jerry. Tom didn't notice Jerry needed his help and didn't realize he was dragged by the power of love of first sight. Jerry tried to stop him by poking him with a needle, shouting at him in his large but useless ears and his knocked on his eyes full of the white cat and heart shapes. However it was no use.

Tom took all the food and left Jerry garbage to clean up. Tom kneeled down sincerely with 999 roses trying to propose. Jerry however carefully placed the needle in the area where Tom would 99 percent hit. Tom's face temperature immediately gone over 400 F degree as his knee touched the shiny evil needle. Tom didn't succeed of course but he got a name. Her name was Catherine. Tom tried to hold her hand with tender while she was amazed by the view. As Tom got closer and closer, his heart pounded like racing horse, his body as wet as if he just got out of shower and his face as hot as the burned charcoal.

"Wait a minute! My hand does feel like burned charcoal. Oh! It must be love. But why does love smell burned as well? Am I too passionate? AH! Oh my god! I AM touching a burned charcoal! AH! " Tom immediately jumped up to the air while he screamed at the innocent clouds. When he finally met the floor, he realized Jerry was laughing and knew it was him who put the left over charcoal from BBQ in his hand. His body is really hot this time but this time with anger. He explained Jerry that he believed his heart was as black as the charcoal. He would run after Jerry but as soon as he saw Catherine on the beach alone with sadness but attractive back. He wanted to make her happy.

Tom rapidly took out all his saving and bought her jewelries. However, Catherine said they were too small and informed him that she had a million of these at home already and she wanted something different and special. Jerry soon signed a contract to get a fancy used car in exchange of slavery for five years. Unfortunately, Catherine didn't even look at him when she saw a blue white strip and new racecar passed by.

Jerry saw this scene and there was a sudden anger for this mean girl and a deep sorrow for Tom. It was a mixture of fire and ice, a hard verse a soft and a red devil besides a white pure angel. Jerry was confused. Jerry was actually touched by Tom's sacrifices. Jerry wanted that. Jerry grabbed the brokenhearted Tom beside Catherine's attention and pointed at Catherine's ring finger, "Can't you tell she is already engaged to someone or even married?"

"But she looks so sad. She must be unhappy." Tom argued just because he didn't want to accept any fact.

"It is none of your business!" Jerry shouted to wake him up.

"This is not your business either!" Tom whispered madly not wishing to bother Catherine.

Tom shocked Jerry into a state of broken heart. After a long hour of self fighting, Jerry finally spit it out. "I think I like you Tom."

Tom didn't understand and ignored Jerry. However, Jerry continued. "I am not Jerry. I am actually Jenny. I think I like you when you first let me go in the kitchen under a bloody knife. I am really thankful for your kindness of not eating me. I know you are just doing your job for chasing me. I know you didn't want to hurt me. It was so much fun living with you compare to other cats. I know this is not right for cat and mouse but if everyday can be just like today then maybe we can set a good example."

Jenny kissed Tom gentle like a kiss goodbye. Before Tom's brain could digest the shocking news and knows what to act on, Jenny's blood was already all over his face. Jenny was protecting Tom from Catherine's husband's gun. Jenny was long gone and was eaten by Catherine and so was this weird dream.

Tom woke up in his normal bed and the same red clock above Jerry's bluish door. Everything was normal but his soul. He felt like he was on a tip of sharp needle and could fall anytime into nothingness. It was like he was on a rock surrounded by crocodiles. He was also so confused. He was still in the mood of the nightmare. He yelled to look for Jerry, "Jenny? Jenny? Jenny? Where are you? I know you are Jenny! Come out! Don't be shy! Jenny?"

Tom fell in front of Jerry's blue door shined under the afternoon sunshine. He cried so hard that he couldn't feel his heart anymore. He started to mourn, "Why did you die for me Jenny? You don't have to protect me! I want to play hide and seek with you everyday! I will let you win this time if you come out first." Tom unconsciously took the tissue presented to him. His mind was too focused on Jenny's death that he didn't realize it was Jerry handing the tissue to him.

It was just a dream and Jerry was just away last night. Now Tom understood it was jerry that made his life so happy and active. After Tom told Jerry everything he experienced. Jerry of course laughed at him which triggered Tom to throw him against the wall. However, Tom did the throw after he gave Jerry a lovely hug. Things went back to normal; running around the house, breaking things, and getting hurt. It was this loud normalness that settled Tom and Jerry. There would always be peace in this war.

Crystal Lee


End file.
